Muddy Water
by DimiGex
Summary: Sakura has spent her whole life trying to measure up and when a difficult mission comes up, she leaps at the chance to prove herself. Disobeying orders might get her killed, or it might lead her to realize she doesn't need anyone else's approval but her own. M for adult situations, some language and violence.
1. Measuring Up

**Rating:** M (future content. . .this chapter is probably T)

 **Words:** Approximately 4300

 **Parings:** SakuraXGenma (future), SakuraXSasuke (maybe?), SakuraXKakashi (if you squint?). . . basically there are way too many almost connections in this story, just go with it

 **Summary/Warning:** Confused Sakura, cliffhanger (slight?), sickeningly sweet Sasuke, bad decisions that definitely lead to more bad decisions

 **Notes:** This is going to be a short story (probably three parts) and I should probably apologize in advance for it, but it's been way too much fun to write, so I won't. Enjoy!

* * *

Hands traced over Sakura's body with methodical slowness, pushing the unzipped flak vest aside, then lifting her shirt to explore her stomach. The touch was cold against her warm skin. That realization seemed terribly important but she couldn't remember why. Her shirt was pushed higher and she arched into the caress. Fingers ghosted, then gripped her hip, turning her onto her side. The icy ground felt soft when Sakura rolled onto her stomach. She kept her eyes shut and laid one cheek against the snow, unresisting as hands removed her flak vest. A shiver ran through Sakura's entire body when a hand brushed her lower back, following the path of her spine toward her shoulders.

The touch was brief enough to leave her wanting more when it slid over the newly exposed skin. The man grumbled something under his breath. Of course it was a man, she'd known that all along. Sakura didn't pay attention to words; his touch was more interesting. Long fingers brushed through pink hair, exposing her neck to the cold before allowing it to fall back into place. Sakura whimpered and fought briefly when the man tried to get her to move to her back but he was stronger.

There was a flash of pain when a rock bit into her hip, but Sakura's head landed against the softness of her flak vest. He'd used it as a pillow, how thoughtful. She struggling to grip onto the thought but it slid from her grasp. There were several light caresses on her stomach and for a moment, Sakura thought of kisses, but the touch was too cold. His hands were brushing the collar of her shirt aside, nimbly removing fabric to reach skin.

Pain seared through her, sharp and sudden, when his questing fingers touched her collar bone. Sakura writhed, struggling against the weight that held her firmly in place. The pain roared and she cried out nonsensically, squirming, but he pinned her against the ground until the fighting stopped. She sprawled, panting in the snow, as warmth flooded through her body. The pain dissipated, taking the cold with it, and she sighed.

"Mm," Sakura murmured, reaching toward the man. Her hand brushed the soft fabric of his sleeve, then the heavier, rougher material of his flak vest. It was reassuring, though she couldn't remember why she needed that. "Thanks, Kakashi," she mumbled, connecting the dots and letting her hand travel up to brush his warm cheek.

"Not quite," a deeper voice chuckled after a moment of surprised silence. He took her hand and laid it over her stomach. Sakura peeked her eyes open, trying to match the face to the voice. Her vision was blurry, and the light was so painfully bright that she groaned and closed them again. The man was talking but his words were too confusing to understand so she didn't try. Instead she sighed and lay back on her vest, shivering and gasping in soft breaths.

He didn't let Sakura remain still for long. "Come on, can you stand up?" Those words broke through the soft fuzziness of her consciousness only after being repeated three times. She tried to answer but the only thing she managed to say made him laugh. "Yeah, still not him," the man murmured. He slid one arm beneath her neck and the other under her legs, then lifted Sakura from the ground.

Sakura groaned as he brought her against his chest. The man was warm and the rough fabric of his vest scratched her cheek when she leaned into him. He was talking, Sakura could feel his chest move and hear the rumble of sound, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Though she couldn't remember why, Sakura knew she needed to thank him. Unable to speak, she turned to kiss his vest before curling against the warmth of his presence.

"I've got you, Sakura," the ninja whispered, holding her tightly as he leaped through the bloody snow, leaving carnage behind

* * *

 ** _One Week Earlier_**

Since the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended, life was slowly returning to normal in Konoha. Tonight was a winter evening like a hundred other. Sakura was having dinner at the Korean Barbeque, strips of meat and vegetables spread on the grill in front of her and a glass of water beside her. The only thing that made it unusual, was the fact that she was eating with Sasuke, just the two of them. None of their friends had managed to invite themselves along, which was more surprising than the pair being on a date in the first place.

Sasuke was frowning and shaking his head. "Sakura, you cannot be serious. It's too dangerous."

A blush heated Sakura's cheeks when she dipped her head at Sasuke's words. "Nearly every mission we've accepted has been dangerous," she laughed. "The war was dangerous. This mission will be easy by comparison."

Sakura tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. Now that she was taking fewer missions, she'd decided to grow it out again and it was at the uncomfortable stage between short and long where it never did anything quite the way she expected. Tonight, the young woman didn't look much like an elite shinobi. Sakura was wearing a black dress that accentuated her body rather than jonin blues and flak vest that blended in with half the village. Her pale hair was loose, curling slightly around her face, not held back by her headband, and she was wearing traces of makeup that made her green eyes appear larger.

Sasuke looked different as well, more mature. He wore black pants, a long sleeved grey shirt, and a paler grey vest. The colors highlighted his features perfectly. Sasuke was still so handsome it hurt. Sakura took a moment to appreciate his long, raven-black locks and the piercing eyes that had only grown more intense with the passage of time. Normally, Sasuke held himself cold and aloof but sometimes, when it was just the two of them, Sakura would see the boy she fell in love with. His lips would curl into an almost smile and the façade slid just enough to show the real him.

Right now, however, Sakura could see the frustration etched on Sasuke's features. "Someone has to take the mission," she reasoned, continuing their discussion even though she suspected it was a bad idea.

Most of the jonin in Konoha had heard about the request that came across the Hokage's desk three days ago. A group of rogue ninja had kidnapped the eight-year-old son of one of the feudal lords and taken him to a stronghold in the mountains without demanding ransom. The details sounded normal enough but there was something strange about the mission. The Leaf was the only village the lord had contacted and rather than putting the request through the Allied Shinobi Forces, as had become the normal means of acquiring ninja for missions, Kakashi had been contacted directly. Though Sakura hadn't seen all the details, she knew Naruto had been specifically requested for the mission as well. So many little things that were just slightly off.

Sasuke picked up a piece of meat with his chopsticks, shaking his head a second time. "No, we don't have to accept the mission. Everything about it screams that it's a trap. I doubt the boy is even alive. If Hokage-sama thought there was any chance to save him, Kakashi would have sent someone already."

"Maybe and maybe not." Sakura took a sip of her water, considering. "Kakashi won't force someone to take it if he thinks it might be a trap. Maybe he is waiting for Naruto to get back to the village. He was requested after all."

"Hokage-sama would never endanger Naruto on a mission like that," Sasuke responded. "He'll probably decline the mission before the hothead gets back from his current assignment and learns about it. There's no proof that it's worth to risk, after all."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "We could go on the mission together. It would be almost like old times, just without Naruto and sensei." She only blushed slightly at the words. Sakura had been thinking of taking the mission since finding out about it, but news that Sasuke was back in town had driven the thought from her mind. Now that she could focus again, Sakura envisioned them fighting side by side, making up for the time they'd lost.

At her words, a shadow appeared on Sasuke's face, clouding his eyes and drawing his lips into a frown. "Sakura, please." He didn't sound angry. Instead, exhaustion laced his words.

After the war, Sasuke had devoted himself to finding and eliminating threats to the village. Sakura, much like the first time he'd left the village six years prior, had begged Sasuke to take her with him. He had refused, then, now, and continually. This discussion was a familiar argument for them. Sasuke sighed. "I can't be distracted by a bleeding heart mission that won't accomplish anything, Sakura. I have leads to follow up on."

Sakura felt disappointment swirl through her chest. "You just got back, and you're already planning to leave again?"

"I'll be here for a couple of days, making plans and giving reports but I have to go to the Land of Iron." Sasuke looked frustrated about having to disappoint her again, but Sakura knew it wouldn't be enough to make him stay. It never was. Sasuke reached out and caught her hand with his. "Can we please not do this again tonight?"

Sakura nodded and suspected, not for the first time, that this was the real reason she and Sasuke weren't dating. He hadn't asked her, of course, but even if he did, she wasn't sure what her answer would be. She was nineteen years old now, no longer the girl who'd been helplessly infatuated with him. Sakura loved Sasuke, and she thought he loved her too, but things weren't that simple. She was in a good place now: working at the hospital and helping with some of the war orphans during her free time. Even the Hokage had seen her usefulness, and frequently asked her opinion when policies touched either issue. But, despite everything she had, Sakura was still conscious of missing something. Sasuke almost answered that longing.

Sasuke squeezed her hand, attempting to draw Sakura from the uncharacteristically dark thoughts he saw in her eyes. His gaze seared through her with its intensity. "Sakura, I don't want to ruin tonight. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Of course," Sakura agreed with a smile that was only slightly faked. "I'm sorry to complain. I just miss you."

"I know and I'm sorry." Sasuke's voice was soft. "I miss you too, but it won't be like this forever. I just need some time."

Sakura nodded, not bothering to separate the half-truths from the full ones. After the war, Sasuke had been absolved of crimes in part due to Naruto and Kakashi's influence, as well as his own contribution, but Sakura knew he was still trying to making amends for the wrongs he'd done. Kami only knew how long that would take, or if she could wait that long. But for now, they were both here and that was enough. At least for tonight.

The tension eased out of the conversation and they talked about lighter things. Both shook their heads over the fact Hinata was still completely in love with Naruto but the blond hadn't realized it yet. They laughed about other couples forming and breaking up, the changes the village had undergone, and the things he'd experienced outside of Konoha. Sakura talked more than Sasuke, but he listened, head tipped slightly to side, and nodded at all the right places. Their conversational banter was easy, comfortable, and familiar.

The restaurant was nearly deserted by the time they left, as were the streets outside. Sakura shivered and exhaled in a wispy stream of white. Her outfit may have made her look more enticing, but it failed miserably at keeping her warm. Chill bumps rose immediately on her arms and legs. Noticing this, Sasuke slid an arm around her shoulders and guided her closer.

Sakura froze for a moment; Sasuke had never put his arm around her before. To support her on missions, sure, but never like this. She turned her face against his chest so his dark cloak could almost cover both of them. He was warm and perfect and everything she'd ever wanted. The soft scent of him made her head spin and the emptiness in her chest eased.

Her inner Sakura surged to the surface yelling _cha_ and triumphantly gloating that she'd show Ino which one of them got the boy in the end. Sakura suppressed it. Her friend was taken with Sai these days, though how she was ever going to get the boy to show any emotion was beyond Sakura. Maybe it was the fact that Ino couldn't see past the things Sasuke had done, or maybe she simply viewed him as belonging to Sakura now. Either way, their shared, former obsession was no longer a point of contention. In fact, the girls had become close after everything they'd been through.

When they reached her apartment, both Sakura and Sasuke paused awkwardly. The night was cold enough to snow, but the sky was inky clear, studded with silver stars. Slipping from beneath Sasuke's arm and cloak, Sakura leaned against the door frame, looking up at the sky like it might offer her some answers. She felt Sasuke move and turned to face him as he leaned in to kiss her. It was tender and unsure, barely more than a brush of his lips against hers. Those weren't normally emotions she connected with the confident Sasuke but they fit. His hand came up to brush her cheek and Sakura's breath trembled in her throat. This was another first for him, though not the first time they'd kissed. Her heart fluttered when he broke the contact.

Slightly dizzy, Sakura wondered if she should invite Sasuke inside. He'd been there once before, but half of their friends had been in tow. She dropped her hand to touch Sasuke's, then met his eyes. He was smiling and Sakura blushed under the expression. _I can do this, I'm an adult_ , she reminded herself. "Do you want to come in?" She asked. There, wording it that way left the decision entirely up to him. Sakura wasn't going to press Sasuke for more than he was willing to give; he would be gone again in a few days anyway.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke murmured, brushing his warm lips against hers a second time. Sakura shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold as he pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "But I can't." Her heart fell. "I have a meeting tomorrow morning with Kakashi and Shikamaru. You know how Nara is about his details. My notes and maps need more work before I can present them." Sakura looked up at him without speaking, seeing her own reflection in his dark eyes. "Maybe we can meet for lunch after that?"

"Of course," Sakura whispered, trying to hide her mix of emotions at the words. It seemed like she'd been settling a lot tonight.

Sasuke was still close enough to touch, his warmth seeping into her and for a moment Sakura thought about opening the door and pulling him into her apartment no matter what responsibilities he had. But for a reason she couldn't put words to, Sakura hesitated and the moment passed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke's voice was confident and Sakura found herself nodding. He turned to leave, then paused and looked back at her. "Sakura, I want you to stop thinking about taking that mission. It's too dangerous or Kakashi would have assigned it to you. Let someone else take care of it."

Sakura nodded. She'd never been the best at hiding her thoughts, so it didn't surprise her that Sasuke had some inkling of what was bothering her. He was painfully blind to the other issue right before his eyes though. "Yeah," she answered noncommittally, giving him a hug before stepping into her apartment alone.

The pink-haired girl leaned against the door as soon as it closed, hands balled into fists tight enough for her nails to bite her palms. _Almost, so close, not quite, not good enough._ The words pounded through her mind in time with her heart. Even after all this time, Sasuke still saw her that way. She wasn't strong enough for the mission, wasn't enough for him.

Sakura knew she should sleep, letting go of the annoyance she felt, but it clutched at her. She should make a cup of tea, take a bath, something, anything except get angrier at being dismissed. Instead, Sakura pulled off the dress she'd worn for the date and tossed it across her bed. Opening a drawer, she found the familiar navy outfit, changed into it, then rescued her flak vest from the closet. She looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair back with the headband. The makeup made her look older and less like herself but the jonin outfit felt like coming home. With a glance at the image of Team Seven on her nightstand, Sakura flipped the lights off and left her apartment.

It was still just as cold in the street but the long-sleeved shirt and pants kept Sakura warm, as did the vest that was zipped over her chest. Moving through the village quietly and quickly came naturally, borne of habit rather than necessity. Everything was dark and deserted but up ahead, Sakura could see warm light spilling from the windows of the Hokage's office. Of course her former sensei would be there. Once Kakashi finally accepted the position, he threw himself into it, working far longer hours than Tsunade ever had.

Sakura paused around the corner and gathered her courage. She could make Kakashi-sensei see her side as long as she appealed to his reason. When she strode into the hallway, neither guard turned in her direction but Sakura knew they were aware of her presence. Namiashi Raido and Shiranui Genma were flanking the door tonight. She had gotten to know Kakashi's guards over the past months and liked them all for the most part. Raido was quiet, but kind and funny if you got him out of his shell and Genma was, well the nicest way Sakura could think to describe the man was that Genma was innuendo wrapped in charisma. But he made her laugh; he made everyone laugh. And, if the stories were to be believed, he made more than a few hearts beat faster.

Genma slouched with his shoulders against the wall and one foot tucked beneath him, looking the epitome of passivity. Sakura knew that he, like Kakashi, allowed people to believe he was lazy or disinterested with what was happening around him but that couldn't be further from the truth. She had seen him shift when she entered the hallway, ready to eliminate any threat that might present itself. The man's hazel eyes turned toward her and he smiled around the senbon perched in his teeth.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Sakura," Genma offered affably. "He's in a bad mood tonight."

"Do you ever think he's in a good one?" Sakura laughed. When Raido's smiled, she thought about how strange it was that these two were friends. They were so different. Genma was flirty and playful where Raido was calm and focused. They made a good team though.

Genma pushed off the wall. "Sometimes. It's a rare occasion with Kakashi though, always has been. Are you going to make his night better?" His voice was teasing and after running his eyes over her, Genma smirked. "Since you're not wearing a cute little nurse's outfit, I guess that's a long shot. Can you at least try not to make it any worse?"

"I only wear that for special occasions," Sakura responded with an innocent smile, enjoying the momentary surprise on Genma's face. "Besides, you're the one that has to deal with his bad mood, not me. Why should I make your life any easier?"

Raido snorted a laugh and shook his head as Genma mumbled something about women under his breath. Patting his chest on the way by, Sakura slipped into the Hokage's office and shut the door behind her.

As soon as she entered the room, Kakashi looked up from his paperwork. Sakura couldn't help but think about how different he appeared now. Her former sensei wasn't wearing a headband and with it, his silver hair fell into his eyes. Both eyes, iron grey. It was strange seeing him without the Sharingan, but that was another one of those things they didn't talk about.

"Sakura," Kakashi acknowledged with a dip of his head. She felt his eyes travel over her uniform and though it was unusual for her to wear it, he didn't ask why. Far more common was civilian clothing or the white uniform that marked her as a medical ninja. No matter what fantasies Genma might harbor, Sakura didn't actually own a cute little nurse's outfit, for special occasions or otherwise.

"You're working late," Sakura observed, glimpsing the piles of paperwork on the desk.

Kakashi's eyes creased in a familiar smile. "And you're observant as always." Though he still wore the black mask that covered the lower half of his face, seeing both of Kakashi's eyes made his emotions easier to discern. Not that Sakura had an exceptional amount of trouble reading him before. As much time as they had spent together, she had gotten pretty good at picking up on his thoughts. At least, she thought she had.

"Why does Genma think you're in a bad mood?" Sakura frowned, settling in a chair.

"Because if he thinks I'm in a bad mood, he's more careful and I don't have to put up with his teasing." Kakashi replied matter-of-factly. His tone was almost playful and Sakura's mouth fell open.

When Sakura thought about it, it did make a twisted kind of sense. Kakashi always had enjoyed making fun of Team Seven during their years together. The man had a way of pushing people's buttons without trying. "Does that actually work?" She asked skeptically.

"Sometimes," Kakashi raised his shoulders in a shrug then met Sakura's eyes. "But I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to talk about Genma. What's up?"

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and watched Kakashi. His dual-eyed gaze was more intense, even after months of time to get used to it. She took a deep breath to steady herself, then made her request. "I want to take the mission to rescue the feudal lord's son."

For several minutes, Kakashi didn't speak. He looked at Sakura until she felt like a wayward genin again but she refused to back down. She met his stare, green eyes holding steady on dark grey. Finally, Kakashi shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Sakura asked, voice carefully calm.

Again, Kakashi paused and Sakura knew he was choosing his words. "Sakura, it's a dangerous mission and-"

The words were so similar to Sasuke's that Sakura interrupted before he could finish. "You'd let either of the boys go." Frustration was building in her chest and there was a bitter accusation in her voice. She had proven herself in the war, hadn't she? Her entire life had been spent chasing after her teammates, trying to keep up with them. No one seemed to see that she had gotten stronger. The fact that Kakashi-sensei denied it hurt more than she cared to admit. When he didn't answer, she continued. "But they can't take the mission, can they? Naruto is out of the village already and Sasuke is too busy to be bothered."

Kakashi weathered her storm in silence, then narrowed his eyes. "You asked Sasuke?"

Sakura almost growled with frustration. "I am just as strong as either of them," she complained, temper flaring in her voice. Kakashi looked at her with that calm demeanor of his, waiting for her to realize what she'd just said. Yes, Sakura was a capable shinobi in her own right, and as a medic, she was unrivaled except for Tsunade. Still, she paled in comparison to either Sasuke or Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura both knew it, but he was kind enough not to say it. "I can do this, Hokage-sama."

"No, Sakura, you can't." Kakashi looked at her with unyielding eyes. "I forbid it."

"You forbid it?" Sakura's voice raised several octaves as she choked Kakashi's words back at him. The man had the audacity to nod. "I'm not some genin that you can order around anymore." She wanted the illogical words back as soon as she said them, anger speaking before reason.

Kakashi raised one eyebrow. "No, you're a jonin under my tenure as Hokage. And as such, you will obey my command, whether you agree or not." He exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, they were softer. "Sakura, this miss-"

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Sakura stood, trembling. Her hand was balled into a fist for the second time tonight and she wanted nothing so much as to slam it into his desk. Breaking furniture was probably not the way to handle this situation, though. "As you wish, Kakashi-sama." She pelted him with the title and honorific that, while deserved, still made him uncomfortable.

Kakashi said her name but Sakura was already halfway across the room, no longer listening. "Sorry to have bothered you," she spat, jerking the door open, making Genma and Raido leap to attention and reach for their weapons. The resounding slam echoed in Kakashi's ears long after she was gone.


	2. Into the Fire

**Rating:** M (future content)

 **Words:** Approximately 3500

 **Parings:** SakuraXGenma (future), SakuraXSasuke (maybe?), SakuraXKakashi (if you squint?). . . basically there are way too many almost connections in this story, just go with it

 **Summary/Warning:** Some language, a bit of violence, fight scene, cliffhanger

 **Notes:** I agonized way too much over where to end this chapter then removed everything I was thinking of doing. So this one is a little shorter than planned, the next will be a little longer than planned. Thanks for reading/reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

"I didn't _let_ her do anything," Kakashi's voice teetered on the edge of control, just loud enough for Genma to hear it through the closed doors. He could count the number of times that he'd heard Kakashi lose control of his temper on one hand and still have fingers left over. On the other side of the entrance, Raido was staring carefully forward, ignoring Genma's attempts at spying, though he would occasionally shift in response to the raised words. He might not be as curious as Genma, but anyone would be intrigued by the growled fight happening in the Hokage's office.

"You didn't stop her," Sasuke growled, voice louder than the Hokage's.

There was a thump, almost certainly Kakashi slamming a hand on the desk, but the next words were too quiet to discern. Genma leaned closer to the door and caught sight of a familiar form walking down the hallway. The dark-haired jonin held half a dozen scrolls against his chest with a pile of papers balanced precariously on top. Genma reached a hand out to stop Shikamaru from sweeping into the office the way he usually did.

"Is that Kakashi and Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, catching the exchange if not the words. Genma nodded and the jonin sighed, shifting the paperwork in his hands. "I'm never going to get to the bottom of Sasuke's reports at this rate. Man, this is such a drag. Are they fighting over the same thing as yesterday?"

It was Raido's turn to nod. "It sounds like it, though not all of us skulk around trying to listen." Genma waved a hand at the men, crouching by the door so he could hear what was happening on the other side. Sasuke and Kakashi had reclaimed control of their voices and both had dropped with deadly intent. The words were too soft to hear, try as Genma might.

Kakashi's voice swelled suddenly in the authoritative tone he used whenever he didn't want to deal with someone. "Was there something else?" There was an expectant pause, presumably Sasuke speaking, too subdued to be heard, then Kakashi spoke again. "Well, perhaps if you' d told Sakura that, instead of me, she would still be here."

" _That_ is none of your business," Sasuke bit off harshly. If it wouldn't have given him away, Genma would have laughed.

"It is my business," Kakashi's tone was controlled but no less deadly. "As Hokage, everything that happens in this village is my concern."

There was a moment of silence between the two men and Genma strained closer, stopping just short of actually putting his ear against the wood.

"Not this," Sasuke said coldly.

Kakashi's next words were as flat as his usual stare. "Shikamaru will receive your report and relay the important parts to me later." The dismissal was obvious and Genma leapt back into his position by the door as if he'd never been away. The guard had barely perfected his deceptive slouch before Sasuke appeared, dark eyes taking in the men outside without a flicker of emotion.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru stepped forward, having caught the end of the conversation. "Hokage-sama has another meeting this morning. Why don't we go back to my desk and finish our conversation from yesterday? I've had a look at the maps and I think we can authorize-" Their voices grew fainter, then were lost altogether, as the Uchiha allowed himself to be guided away.

Genma glanced after them, thankful he didn't have to deal with the barely contained fury that was Sasuke. Once it was just himself and Raido, Genma stepped into the Hokage's office. Kakashi's back was toward the door but his head tilted enough to indicate that he was aware of his guard's presence. When he didn't speak, Genma knew he should keep his mouth shut too. He knew it in much the same way that he knew challenging Guy to a push-up contest was a bad idea. Despite that, self-control wasn't one of Genma's stronger features.

As interesting as things had been since Sakura stormed out of Kakashi's office two and a half days ago, Genma was exhausted with the nervous energy that filled the air. The calculating, broody Hokage was far easier to deal with than this waspish, irascible variety. The day after the girl left, Kakashi had paced around his office snapping at everyone, even Raido who usually got along with everyone.

Sasuke showing up to report on his travels outside the village hadn't improved the Hokage's mood. Their conversation had devolved into an argument and today's second round pushed the pressure into a whole new realm of miserable. The tensity of Kakashi's shoulders was obvious enough that Genma was surprised he wasn't shaking with the physical effort of containing it. A normal man would have punched something or someone; the Hokage simply exhaled through his mask.

Genma knew better, he really, _really_ did. So, he was just as surprised as Kakashi when the words left his mouth. "Why don't you just send a team after her?"

Kakashi turned and the temperature of the room plummeted several degrees. The silver-haired man didn't speak. Instead, his dark grey eyes glinted up to Genma's face and the latter almost unconsciously took a step back. Only his stubbornness held him still. Kakashi's gaze was no less deadly for having lost his Sharingan during the war. If anything, it was more piercing. Genma stood his ground from the relative safety of the opposite side of the desk.

"Because there are issues that you know nothing about, the type of things you can't learn about by listening at doors." The Hokage picked up one of the reports cluttering his desk, a clear posturing tactic, but Genma didn't budge. He thought it was probably a bad idea to point out that more than half of his job as guard and shinobi was to gather intelligence. This time, self-preservation held his tongue.

The silence stretched, growing immensely heavy, then Kakashi growled and slammed his hand down on the desk. He'd done that more in the past two days than Genma had seen in the past year. Papers leapt into the air then drifted back to the surface or fell to the floor, forgotten. "I can't believe she would pull a stunt like this. Naruto, of course, but not Sakura. She's the level-headed one."

Kakashi's frustration was uncontainable and Genma answered before he could stop himself. "Normally she wouldn't, but it couldn't have been easy to hear that her boyfriend didn't believe in her. Then she came you and you affirmed Sasuke's words."

Okay, so maybe Genma wasn't _quite_ as good at moderating himself as he thought he was. Kakashi had been more reasonable, and probably kinder than Sasuke, but in the end, both men had told Sakura no. Judging by the expression on her face when she left, that was the only thing she'd heard.

"Not that I need to defend my decisions to you or Sasuke," Kakashi began, anger flashing in his eyes. "But I hardly dismissed her the way he did. She was already so angry at him that she wasn't willing to listen to me."

Genma was acutely aware that he'd overstepped himself by comparing Kakashi to Sasuke. Now was the time for a tactical retreat. He bowed and braced for the coming storm. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

There was a lull and Genma felt his heart flutter in his chest. He couldn't even hear Kakashi breathing. That was definitely a bad sign. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and met the Hokage's intense gaze. Kakashi held a small black scroll, turning it end over end, seemingly unaware of the action.

"You are dismissed from your duties until further notice." The Hokage's words were soft but Genma felt the air leave his lungs like he'd been punched. Kakashi flipped the scroll in his hands toward Genma who caught it mid arc on reflex alone, too stunned to process anything yet. "Those are the mission details that Sakura wanted. Return them to Shikamaru then send for Iwashi to take over my guard duty with Raido. You're dismissed." The repetition was a slap in the face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Genma's hand clenched around the scroll and he turned for the door without looking back.

* * *

"It's too damn cold up here," the larger of two men grumbled, exhaling a stream of pearly mist from his chapped lips. It was snowing heavily beyond the window that he was staring out. Not the light, wispy snow that would melt as soon as it touched the ground, but the thick, wet snow that would blanket everything in a matter of hours. A brazier was burning in the center of the room, filling it with ruddy light and insignificant warmth.

The smaller shinobi stamped his feet to get the circulation flowing again. "Well it's the middle of winter," he reasoned, not looking at his comrade. This one's hands were tucked under his armpits as he shivered, lacking the bulk of his companion to keep him warm. Sakura's enemies weren't used to the temperature fluctuations this high in the mountains and their thin cloaks and linen clothing proved no match for the cold.

Not that Sakura had done much better. Her jonin uniform and flak vest were relatively warm, but she had been forced to remove the thick, white cloak she'd been wearing over them. It was too obvious for the shadows that she depended on, so she wasn't as warm as she could have been. Sakura crouched in the eaves, watching the fire with longing eyes. At least she wasn't outside; the men were right about that at least, it was too bloody cold.

It had taken Sakura three full days of travel to reach the location where the rogue ninja were and half of another to find their hideout. Another two passed in gathering information about the enemy. She now knew locations and the best infiltration points, but had yet to see any sign of the feudal lord's son. If she was going to rescue him, Sakura needed to do so soon. There was a high probability that Kakashi-sensei would send someone after her, he might even come himself. Sakura mentally growled at the thought. No one else was going to do this in her stead; she had to complete the mission today.

Sakura forced herself to focus on the task at hand. So far, she'd counted more than ten different enemies in the compound. She couldn't determine if they were all shinobi but it was safest to assume that they were. Guards rotated approximately every four hours, two of them in this room and another four to patrol the perimeter. Though she had watched that group once to get an idea of their range, Sakura planned to stay inside as much as possible. Covering tracks in the snow was difficult and even keeping to the trees or roof was problematic. The slightest movements would dislodge snow, making it obvious that someone had passed. Shivering, Sakura turned back to the men below.

"Winter or not, I'm sick of this place. We've been here for a month with no proof that Konoha is going to send anyone after the boy." Sakura leaned closer to catch the words as the skinnier man bounced on his toes and reached toward the fire.

The other man answered. "We had a better chance infiltrating the village. Their new Hokage and advisor aren't as emotional as the last. They wouldn't care if we killed the brat, he's nothing to them."

Sakura closed her eyes, resting them for just a moment. There was a faint headache buzzing around the back of her mind and she wished she'd thought to bring military ration pills with her. There was a reason shinobi worked in teams. When the words ceased, Sakura glanced down. The skinny was smiling up at her. He spoke to his partner without turning. "Do you think she's realized that we know about her yet?"

The words chilled Sakura more than the temperature, and she was instantly awake. She flipped from her hiding spot as a kunai thumped into the wood above her. When her boots touched the floor, she rolled to avoid a second thrown weapon. Life and chakra hummed through her body as she dodged a third attack, then bounded back to her feet, reaching for her own weapon. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears and every sense was heightened as she looked between the two men.

"You are a leaf ninja, but you aren't the one we expected." The skinnier man was holding a kunai, watching Sakura through slanted green eyes. "I know who you are though; you're one of Uzumaki's teammates. He'll come to save you even if he won't come for a feudal lord's kid, won't he?"

Sakura snarled and dropped into a fighting crouch. Despite her work in the hospital, she still set aside time to train and keep herself in shape. Just because the shinobi world was currently at peace didn't mean that it would last forever. Sakura advanced, going on the offensive to throw them off balance. Her chakra-focused punch caught the skinny fighter on the chin, flinging him backward against the wall with a deafening crack. The other man swung but Sakura dipped below his fist and kicking with her left foot. It connected with his stomach in a bone jarring thud. The man had hardened his skin, creating an effective barrier against her attack.

"I've heard about Konoha's pink-haired kunoichi and her monstrous strength. You'll forgive me if I'm not stupid as Kikamo? I have no intention of being knocked around by a little girl." The man smirked and made a grab for her, but Sakura leaped backward as his fingers brushed her flak vest.

"I'm a shinobi," she snarled, annoyance flaring in the back of her mind. "Not a little girl." The man laughed and watched his partner struggling to his feet, eyes dazed.

Sakura drew herself up to her full height, as little as it was, and attempted to stare down at the men. "Tell me where the boy is and the rest of my team won't kill you where you stand." Indecision flickered in her enemy's eyes and Sakura fought to keep her breathing level.

The second enemy was fully on his feet now, rubbing the back of his head with bloody fingers. "You got lucky once, I won't let you do so again." He wove signs faster than she could process and the air congealed around her, making it difficult to move. It was just enough to slow her movement for his attacks. Sakura's feet left the ground as invisible fists pummeled her once, twice, three times. Air exploded from her lungs in a gasp.

It was at this point that Kakashi-sensei or Naruto usually stepped in and saved her. While the pain tore through her chest, Sakura accepted the reality that no one was coming. If she wanted to live, she was going to have to save herself. Grunting as the air returned to normal density, Sakura dropped to her knees. Her lungs were on fire and every breath was a struggle. As angry as it made it her, Sakura allowed tears to fill her eyes when she crumpled. She didn't even stop the soft whimper of pain that rose in her throat.

The man laughed. "Not so powerful now are you, bitch." He stepped closer, reaching for her hair and Sakura surged forward. Putting the strength of her chakra behind her hand, Sakura hit his chest. It was as brutal as it was effective, rupturing his heart with a single strike. His eyes widened in surprise, but it was too late for him to do anything; he died instantly.

Sakura saw the fear in the remaining enemy's eyes. "Where is the boy?"

"I-I-don't know. There never was a boy, we were paid to draw out Uzumaki Naruto." He cringed backward when Sakura stepped forward. She made a fist with her left hand and the man's eyes were immediately drawn to it as Sakura stalked closer. When she punched toward his chest, he cowered to the opposite side and into her waiting hand. Sakura augmented her strength to slam his head against the wall. It wasn't enough to kill him, just knock him unconscious to neutralizing the immediate threat.

Chest heaving, Sakura paused to unzip her flak vest and examine the damage. She'd focused her chakra when she saw the blows coming but fire coursed through her with every breath. However, it was no longer the inferno it had been. Even though the man had used air instead of actual fists, the attacks had been hard enough to break bone. Her fingers felt over her ribs, pressing and nudging. Nothing was broken or fractured, she'd just be bruised and sore. Tsunade's training had left her with worse, and that was on the easy days.

"What's all this noise?" A gruff voice demanded and Sakura cursed. They'd been loud enough to draw attention. Why hadn't she thought of that? There were two doors in the room and the voice was coming from the one on her left, which led deeper into the compound. The other opened outside. Kicking the brazier over to spill hot coals across the floor, Sakura sprang for the second doorway. A burly man stepped through the other, a mass of muscles with weapons already in hand. She heard the shuriken shattering the window as she ducked outside.

The alarm went up behind Sakura as she stumbled into the storm. The disorienting snow bit her exposed cheeks and momentarily stole her breath. It was still early evening, but the weather made it much darker than it should have been, thick clouds blotting out the sun. Snow clung to her eyelashes and hair and she tried to blink it away to make a plan. The mountains would provide the most cover, so Sakura turned toward where she thought they should be and ran. The swirling snow made it impossible for her to see more than a dozen feet in front of her and she couldn't tell if she was going the right direction or not.

Running away wasn't her proudest moment, but there were no less than five ninja chasing after her. The two guards must have been the bait to get her to show herself while the others moved into position. If Sakura had taken longer to deal with them, there was no doubt in her mind that she would have been taken captive. Cursing her own stupidity, she drew a kunai and held it in fingers that were already beginning to numb with the cold. She couldn't see the people pursuing her, but she could hear them.

Sakura's open vest beat against her chest and she reached to close it, berating herself a second time for unzipping before getting to a safe place. Pain ripped through her shoulder so hot and sudden that she almost screamed but the icy air strangled it in her throat. Tears from her watering eyes froze on her cheeks and her world went white with pain.

She stumbled forward, running more because she knew she needed to than any conscious effort. Everything grew blurry. Sounds were louder, closer but more distant as well. Her lungs were aching and her heart was pounding but they might as well have belonged to someone else. Sakura touched the brilliant flare of pain that was her left shoulder and slid over the damp warmth beneath her fingers. _Blood_ , the thought scrabbled through her quickly clouding mind. _Poison_ , that realization came later than it should have.

When Sakura's knees gave way a few steps later, she allowed her body collapse. Poison was snaking through her body with every beat of her heart, she could feel it. Focusing was easier with her eyes closed, so she let them drift shut. Gathering her chakra, the way Tsunade had taught her was difficult, but not impossible in her current state.

Sakura teased the toxin from her blood stream, gathering it into a ball then letting it splash into the snow beside her. The dizziness eased only slightly as she reached for her shoulder. Something sharp met her fingers. A shuriken. It was too deeply embedded for her to pull free and the pain was too intense when she tried. _It won't matter anyway; the enemy has to be close_. Just before the tide of darkness closed over her, Sakura felt the warm splash of blood against her cheek.


	3. Cave Indiscretions

**Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 5600 approximately

 **Warnings/Summary:** Do I really need to put a the adult situations warning here? Lemon, masochist tendencies and the abuse thereof, multiple terrible decisions on all fronts or maybe excellent ones, who's to judge?

 **Pairings:** Sakura/Genma

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own any of these characters

 **Author's Note:** I feel like I should apologize for this story but it was an insane amount of fun to write, so I'm not going to. Review, pm requests, etc as per usual and thank you guys for reading! If you have interest in seeing more of this pairing or the consequences, let me know. I've got at least two ideas in the works for this that were almost as much fun to right. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura woke shivering. Her head felt muddled, and she couldn't remember where she was or how she'd come to be there. It was dark except for the moonlight spilling across the floor, and she was lying on her right side, cold stone beneath hip and shoulder. Her cheek was nestled against the warm bicep of the arm stretched beneath her head and neck. A hand spread across her stomach, gentle pressure drawing her into the warmth of the body behind her.

Groaning, the girl shifted. Her companion's breathing remained shallow and pained, rattling by her ear. Sakura reached for the hand, twining their fingers together. _Two hands, neither covered in fingerless gloves_. Confused, she rolled onto her back and glanced up. Sakura's mouth fell open when his face came into focus.

The man's left eye was swollen shut and a deep gash followed his cheekbone on the same side. Blood had run down his face, crimson liquid soaking into the collar and chest of his flak vest. His jaw was bruised, lip split in two places. When Sakura moved, he opened the one eye that he could. "You okay?" His voice was hoarse, and the question was absurd, considering how bad he looked.

Sakura spoke without thinking. "You're not Kakashi."

"Nice of you to finally notice," Genma said, using one arm to push himself into a sitting position while the other wrapped protectively around his chest. In addition to the damage Sakura could see, which was by no means insignificant, the man probably had internal injuries as well. Pain laced his usually playful eyes, even though he was smiling. "You've only called me by his name seven or eight times now."

Sakura blushed. " You aren't-I mean-I just-" she groaned inwardly, trying to get her mind and mouth to work together. "I didn't peg you for the heroic type."

"Heroes are the ones dead or in the hospital at the end of missions." Genma chuckled. "I subscribe to Shikamaru's philosophy of being just enough, not making a name for myself, but not making any enemies either. Life is easier that way."

Deciding not to mention that the man looked desperately in need of a trip to the hospital, Sakura moved closer and pressed her hands to his chest. She eased chakra into Genma, brushing lightly against his own while seeking out his injures. The rush of indrawn breath and sudden tension in his body reminded Sakura that she should have asked before she started healing him. But he hadn't asked if she wanted to be saved, so it was fair. Meeting his damaged gaze, Sakura focused her chakra on his bruise darkened eye. At her coaxing, the swelling diminished and the delicate layers began repairing themselves. Genma opened the eye after a moment, bloodshot lines fading away as hazel focused on her.

When he didn't stop her, Sakura moved to Genma's cheek, then his lip. After a few minutes, there was unbroken skin beneath the blood and dirt. Content, she delved deeper to find four cracked ribs. Not life threatening, but certainly painful. Biting her lower lip, Sakura started to encourage the bones to knit themselves back together.

Genma caught Sakura's shoulders and pushed her back. "Leave them, I'm fine." He ran a sleeve over his face, removing most of the dried blood now that the cuts were gone.

Sakura gave him the flat stare that she'd learned from Tsunade. "If we're attacked again, you can't fight with broken ribs."

"They're not that bad," Genma grumbled, producing a senbon from some sleight of hand and capturing it between his teeth. "And we're safe; we won't be attacked again."

It was clear that he wasn't going to elaborate, so Sakura changed the subject. "Where are we? Where's the rest of your team?"

Genma reached up to rub the back of his neck. Had Sakura known him any less, she might have called his expression sheepish. "We're in a cave," he said. Then, hearing her growl of frustration, he added, "and it's just me."

"Kakashi-sensei didn't send you with a team?" Sakura asked incredulously, falling back to the familiar honorific rather than the newer one. Surely if he'd sent a rescue mission—the pieces clicked into place. "He didn't send you at all, did he?"

"Not exactly." Genma avoided her eyes and Sakura felt a stab of hurt. While her logical side knew it was the right decision, it still stung that neither Sasuke nor Kakashi had come for her.

Sakura didn't ask for more information and Genma didn't volunteer any. Instead, he rested his back against the wall next to her, stretching his legs. She didn't buy the image of ease he projected. Sakura had seen the stiffening of his shoulders when he said they were safe; he'd neutralized the enemy shinobi. The fact that both of them were alive spoke of his battle prowess, but the difficulty of the fight was obvious in his injuries.

"I'm such an idiot; I should have never come. It was a trap," Sakura groaned. The realization sat in her chest like a lead weight. Genma nodded without speaking. She waited a few moments, then continued. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

Genma shifted the senbon in his mouth. "What do you want me to say? You aren't an idiot, but you should have known better. You're a shinobi, not some emotional teenage girl. Proving yourself and biting off more than you can chew are two different things. You nearly got both of us killed."

"I didn't ask you to come after me." Sakura answered, anger flashing through her.

"No, but you'd be dead if I hadn't." Genma's voice was calm as his eyes met hers.

Sakura didn't like the knowing way Genma looked at her or the truth in his words. He'd cut to the heart of the matter. Sakura had been angry because Sasuke didn't see her value. When Kakashi echoed the same words, she'd let her emotions get the better of her. That explained why she was here, but not Genma. "Why did you come after me anyway? You should be guarding Hokage-sama."

Tension slid into Genma's shoulders. "I'm here because I want to be here. As for guarding Kakashi, that is no longer my concern. I was dismissed from my position." He shrugged before she could say anything, and continued. "It's fine, I needed a change of pace anyway."

Sakura knew he was lying, not about being dismissed, but about not caring. She was quiet for several moments, but it didn't take long to turn the things Genma said into the ones he didn't. "I'm a means to an end," she said quietly. "Rescuing me will get you back in Kakashi's good graces and his decision reversed."

"See? You aren't an idiot," Genma said with a sigh, reaching for the cloak they'd discard upon waking. His honesty stung her pride but Sakura was thankful that he wasn't treating her like a child by trying to protect her feelings. That was the last thing she wanted or needed after Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sakura startled when Genma wrapped the cloak around her shoulders rather than his own. She glanced into his eyes, aware of how close he was. "Thank you, for everything," she mumbled.

"Don't mention it," he returned with a playful sparkle in his eyes. "You can just owe me a favor for now."

Sakura shivered and glanced down at the cloak. It was Genma's; her own had been singed by a fire jutsu months ago and was blacked along the edges. This one was pristine white. "Where are my cloak and flak vest? It's a little cold to be running around half dressed, for either of us."

Genma smiled. "Do you remember anything before you woke up?" There was more than a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sakura frowned. She'd been running from the enemy then she'd fallen, dizzy and disoriented. Heat rushed into her cheeks as memory returned. Icy ground under her back, snow kissing the warmth of her skin, firm hands running over her, taking off her vest, pushing her shirt up. Genma had been checking her for wounds, not- _not_ -whatever she'd thought he was doing. The memory of arching into his touch, of wanting more, had to be her imagination.

"If it makes you feel any better, you thought I was Kakashi at the time," Genma offered and Sakura's blush deepened from crimson to violet.

"I was poisoned," Sakura stammered, ignoring the way her breath hitched in her throat. Had she called out for Kakashi by name? That was the only way Genma could have known.

Genma leaned closer, smiling. "You had extracted most, if not all the poison, before you passed out. You have good instincts." His eyes shone with mischief. "Your unconscious instincts weren't bad either."

Sakura smacked Genma's chest the same way she would have done with Naruto. Belatedly, she remembered the injuries he hadn't let her heal. The man made a half strangled moan of pain as a tremble passed through his body. Sakura heard the whisper of something else in his gasp. "I'm pretty sure medics are supposed to make injuries better, not worse," he panted, wrapping an arm around his chest again.

"And I'm pretty sure heroes are supposed to be noble, not take advantage of women," Sakura retorted, reaching to heal him whether he liked it or not.

"I already told you that I'm not a hero, Sakura." Genma caught her wrists and Sakura found herself looking into his eyes again, trying to read the thoughts behind them.

She thought about the way Sasuke refused her. The way Kakashi looked past her. At least Genma didn't see her as a child he needed to protect. Sakura's chest squeezed tight with frustration as her breath came faster, reckless thoughts tumbling through her head. She plucked the senbon from Genma's lips. "If you aren't a hero, what are you?"

Genma reached for the weapon and Sakura pulled it just out of his grasp. She saw the glint of surprise in his eyes as the grip on her wrist tightened, preventing her from moving too far away. To her surprised satisfaction, Genma's voice was husky when he answered. "I'm an opportunist."

Sakura rolled the senbon between her fingers, recalling the hazy memory of his touch. Desire fluttered in her chest and she wondered if he could feel it too. Genma watched the emotions roll over her face and released her wrist, providing an escape route. Rather than taking it, Sakura gripped his vest. Hazel eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't sure if she leaned forward, or if he closed the distance between them, but suddenly her lips were against his in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Genma returned the kiss without thought, cradling Sakura's face and answering her desperation for far longer than he should have. When logic reasserted itself, he dropped his hands and pulled back like she was made of fire. Maybe she she was. Genma was instantly aware that Sakura was attractive, _very_ attractive, with eyes closed and cheeks flushed. That line of reasoning was more dangerous than he cared to contemplate. "What was that?" He asked, voice carefully regulated to sound normal.

Sakura's lips turned down in a frown and Genma irrationally wanted to kiss her until they smiled again. She was close enough to be pulled into his arms and instinct told him to do just that, consequences be damned. His fingers reached out to brush her cheek when Sakura spoke, shattering the moment. "I'm tired," she said softly and Genma knew she didn't mean physically. "I'm sick and tired of never being good enough. It's just, I need to be more than-" Sakura paused, searching for the right word.

 _Kakashi's_ , Genma's mind provided but, he didn't have the courage to suggest that. Instead, he thought of the thinly veiled fury he'd seen days ago. "More than just Sasuke's?"

"I don't belong to him." She spat. "I don't belong to anyone."

Tempestuous emotions sparked off Sakura and Genma almost sighed. Playing the hero always complicated matters. And while he had earned his reputation as a rogue, Genma was careful about muddying the water with his indiscretions. The girl sitting beside him, looking hurt, angry, and desperate by turns, was as muddy as things could get. "You can't use me to forget that you're pissed off at your boyfriend, Sakura."

"I'm not pissed off, and he's not my boyfriend," Sakura growled. Then, her voice changed, taking on a challenging lilt that made his heart speed up. "Besides, you have four fractured ribs; you wouldn't be much fun anyway."

"Shinobi are used to pain. Injured ribs wouldn't give me pause." Genma countered before thinking of the wisdom of the words. They weren't an exaggeration.

Sakura glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "It was hardly a kiss, much less an invitation. It was more a thank you for taking care of me."

When she tipped her head to the side, giving him an innocent look, Genma almost laughed. _Gods, she's young. Does she really think I buy that?_ "Is that so?" He drawled the words out, shifting slightly away from her.

"Mmm," Sakura agreed. Her eyes ran over his body in a way that gave the lie to her words. She was definitely thinking things that she shouldn't be. "Are any of the things they say about you true?"

"I suppose it would depend on which _they_ you are talking about," Genma responded. "And what they're saying." He knew what she was asking, of course. He understood what that longing expression meant, but it was easier for both of them if he pretended that he didn't.

Sakura huffed in annoyance. "They say you're better in bed than you are with your senbon."

Genma almost wished they'd never started this line of reasoning. _Almost._ "I'm exceptional with a senbon," he said, grabbing the weapon from her hand.

"And?" Sakura prompted, flicking her gaze up to his. Her lower lip was captured between her teeth and Genma wondered if she even realized the expression on her face.

"I've never had any complaints." Genma smirked. "Not even from Kakashi, and he's exceptionally difficult to please."

Crimson suited Sakura, as did the way her mouth fell open in surprise. So, she wasn't quite as worldly and experienced as she wanted Genma to believe. In truth, the mention of Kakashi was as much for shock value as anything else. There had been that one time after a mission when they'd both been much younger and far drunker than they had any right to be. The men hadn't spoken of it since, but Kakashi hadn't complained, so technically it counted.

While he'd been prepared for the blush, Genma hadn't anticipated the desire that entered Sakura's eyes at his revelation. When she leaned in to kiss him a second time, he caught her shoulders. "Sakura, I'm not him." He didn't clarify if he meant Sasuke or Kakashi. Let her figure out which of them she wanted most. "I will never be him."

Sakura's hand brushed his chest. "What if I just want you, Genma?" The sultry heat was undeniable, and he liked the way her voice curled around his name, already a lover's caress. The man felt the ground shifting under him. "Would you be interested then?"

"Probably," Genma answered honestly. His mind screamed that this was probably- _definitely_ -a bad idea. The distance between their ages was wide enough that he shouldn't even consider her offer. Not to mention that she was the Hokage's former student. Tied up with the volatile Sasuke as well. Genma knew those and a dozen other objections, but Sakura was looking at him with emerald eyes laced with lust, body close enough to touch, making it impossible to think. There was no doubt she wanted him, but she wasn't thinking clearly. Hell, she couldn't be; he was having trouble managing it despite his experience. "Sakura, we should-" he started, voice betraying his desire.

"Shut up." Sakura ordered, leaning forward to crush her mouth against his, swallowing the rest of Genma's protests along with his willpower. It was a convincing argument.

When Sakura slid one leg across Genma's hips to settle in his lap, he couldn't remember a single one of his objections. His fingers traced over the soft skin of her cheeks, tilting her face down to answer thoroughly. Sliding his arms around her, Genma pulled Sakura against his chest, echoing her desperation and desire until his lungs burned and the world spun.

She broke the contact, tipping her head back to draw a ragged breath. Genma leaned forward, planting warm, open-mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin. His lips traveled to the side of her neck as he traced the delicate curve of her lips. They opened with a gasp of pleasure when he left his first love mark on her pale neck. Genma pressed down, holding her lip in place until he could capture it with his teeth.

Sakura shuddered against him and raised her hands to pull away the bandana style headband he wore. Her fingers ran through his hair, tightening to hold him in place as she kissed him hungrily. Even as their lips met, Genma played with her hair, caressed her face, touched arms and shoulders. He constantly invited Sakura to lose herself in his touch. Truth be told, he allowed himself to be swept up equally as much. He surrendered to the delicious taste of her lips, to the way her hands set his skin on fire even through his clothing, to the way she stole his breath even as she shared her own. Genma didn't stop Sakura until she tried to remove his flak vest. "Impatient much?" He asked, smiling against her lips.

"Just because you're an old man—" Genma moved before Sakura got the words out, scooping her off his lap to press her against the ground beneath him.

"I'm not old," Genma growled, threading his fingers through hers. Sakura winced when he pushed her hands above her head, but the desire flooding through her eyes was proof that she enjoyed the escalation. "You are young," he whispered as she arched toward him.

Genma used his weight and the advantage of their position to pin her below him, stilling the undulation of her hips. "Impatient," he murmured, kissing her neck. Genma paid particular attention to the spot where her neck and shoulder joined until Sakura whimpered. "Alluring," he breathed against her ear. He nuzzled the skin, then bit at the perfect earlobe, eliciting a throaty groan. Genma smiled and moved back to her lips, lingering just above them. "Tempting," he whispered, raising his hips away from Sakura. When she opened her mouth to complain, he kissed her in a messy, passionate rush, tongues twining together until she pulled away panting.

Watching her face, Genma brushed his lips against the skin just above the wound on her collarbone. Sakura groaned, fingers tightening, but she didn't pull away. _Dangerous_ , he thought, shuddering. This time, when he kissed the area, Genma accompanied the burst of pain with the reward of rolling his hips against hers. The strangled sound of his name in her throat was almost enough to make him abandon the patient approach.

"You are a tease," Sakura gasped breathlessly, arching into Genma. When he eased the pressure, she pulled her hands free and reached for his vest. This time, Genma helped her take if off. When he moved to help with his shirt, she pushed his hands away and lifted it herself. Her fingers brushed the form-fitting mesh underneath. She removed the armor more slowly, trailing burning kisses along the hard muscles of his stomach, then his chest, following it up to his lips to kiss him deeply while his arms were still tangled in the garment.

When she finished, Sakura let her eyes wander over his tanned skin. Genma leaned back to give her a better view, grinning. "It isn't teasing if you plan to give in."

"Isn't it?" Sakura traced the long, thin scar on his chest with hunger growing in her eyes. Genma liked the look on her. Suddenly, her hand pressed against his ribs. The pain was sharp and unanticipated, blinding in its intensity. Genma's eyes rolled back before he shut them, breath rasping in his throat.

"Fuck," he grunted. The pressure and pain eased when Sakura dropped her hand away and Genma opened his eyes, missing them almost as much as her touch.

Growling, Genma pulled Sakura's shirt up and off. His fingers slid along the curve of her spine, pausing to unhook her bra strap with a familiar twist. Her lips and teeth were on his neck and shoulder, kissing and biting, making his chest ache with longing. Sakura was lithe muscle covered in silky skin and Genma's hands ran over it greedily. She was sliding a hand toward his pants when Genma pulled back, standing up.

Rather than following as expected, Sakura knelt to kiss Genma's stomach. She looked up at him, sending fire roaring through him. Her breasts brushed against him, teasing with agonizing intent as she tightened her hands on the sides of his pants. Her eyes never left his and the heat rippled twice as strongly. Genma kicked his pants away and pulled Sakura to her feet. He gasped her name, thrusting his hips toward the hand she'd closed around him.

"Now who's the impatient one?" Sakura hummed against his mouth. Genma almost laughed despite the teasing agony of her hand. The woman's spark was easily one of her most attractive features. Reaching out, he pulled her inferno against him, drowning in the way her body molded against his. Genma kissed Sakura with every ounce of desire in his body, as he helped her struggle free of the rest of her clothes.

Genma lifted Sakura in his arms, pressing her back against the rough stone wall. She rested one hand against his chest and the other against his shoulders. Their sweat slick skin slid against each other when she wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him closer. Genma didn't insult Sakura by asking if she was sure. Instead, he kissed her, teasing his tongue against her lips while guiding their bodies together with one hand.

His mouth covered hers entirely, swallowing the cry of his name when he started to roll his hips forward. The hand on his back tightened, the tips of her nails digging in and Genma trembled, desire spiraling higher through him. Sakura broke free of his lips and buried her face against his neck, breath hot against his already burning skin. Her unconscious begging made Genma shudder, clinging to the tattered fragments of his self control to keep his thrusts gentle.

Sakura bruised her mouth against his, hands fisting in his hair as she pushed her hips hard toward his, deeper warmth enveloping him. A curse exploded from Genma's lips half a second before she caught the lower one between her teeth hard enough to draw blood. He flattened one hand on the wall and pressed the other against her lower back, matching the frantic bucking of her hips. She moaned his name, straining, moving perfectly with his body until he couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

"Please don't stop, please, I want-I need-please Genma." Her breath came faster, capturing the words in her throat, making them a tangled mess of his name and unintelligible pleading. Sakura's muscles tightened around Genma as she found her release, crying out his name in the most intoxicating sound he'd ever heard.

The rising tide threatened to sweep Genma away as he pushed her through the waves of pleasure that left her quivering beneath his hands. Sakura opened her eyes as she slid a hand over his chest. He met her gaze, fighting to hold on longer, to wring out every bit of pleasure for both of them. She smiled wickedly and her caress became firm, pressing against his muscled chest and the broken ribs below until his legs nearly gave way.

The tension snapped in a nexus of unbearable pleasure and pain, blinding out everything else. Sakura covered his mouth with hers, suffocating the cries of pleasure as his hips gave one final, desperate twitch. Genma collapsed against her and the wall. She wrapped her arms around him, holding their spent bodies together while they tried to remember how to breathe.

When he opened his eyes, Sakura's were still closed, her expression love dazed, sweaty pink hair clinging to damp skin. Genma brushed it away, gently kissing her back into awareness. He was half afraid to see regret in her eyes already but she smiled at him, thumbing his lower lip and finger coming away red with his blood. Sakura was surprisingly unabashed in the afterglow of what they'd just done. "You were passable."

Genma laughed and disentangled their bodies to set her feet back on the ground. "Passable, huh?" Sakura was even more enticing with the flush of their lovemaking on her face, his bite marks over her neck and shoulders. Instinctively, he leaned in to kiss her, lingering until she pulled away.

"Bribery won't work, Gen. Next time you're going to have to try harder to impress me." Sakura laughed and Genma's head spun. The familiarity in the nickname and her words were equally startling. "Are you going to let me heal you yet?" She touched his chest and lip in turn then moved around to caress his back. He could feel the ribbons of pain where she'd clawed furrows into his skin.

Genma winked over his shoulder at her. "If you did that, you wouldn't be able to take advantage of me again."

"Take advantage of you?" She asked incredulously. "You're the opportunist, remember?"

Genma laughed and touched Sakura's neck. "You may want to heal your own bruises though. They'll raise some questions when we get back to the village." The girl shook her head and gathered up her clothes.

Once they were both fully dressed, Genma picked up the cloak they'd abandoned earlier and settled against the wall. "We should get some sleep," he said. Genma opened his arms and was only slightly surprised when Sakura curled up against his chest, sharing her warmth. He threw the cloak over them and wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in as his fingers caressed the pink locks of her hair. Sakura murmured contentedly and fell asleep within moments, nestled close against his side. Restless thoughts kept Genma awake considerably longer.

* * *

When the familiar gate came into view, Genma's first thought was usually that he couldn't wait take a hot shower. This time, however, that was the furthest thing from his mind. His subconscious was currently bidding farewell to the familiar streets and buildings. _Kakashi is going to kill me. Sasuke might too, but hopefully he's out of the village again. But Kakashi is definitely going to kill me, so it won't matter anyway._

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, not privy to the frantic thoughts running through Genma's head. She didn't appear to share the same terror that he felt. In fact, she seemed perfectly at ease. It made sense, no one was going to stab a lightning wreathed fist through her chest soon.

Genma nodded. It had taken three days to get back to the village even though they met no resistance beyond their own exhausted bodies. Sakura was still injured, unable to get her wound to close entirely. Genma suspected it had to do the with the poison, but neither spoke of it. He still wore his broken ribs and scratches proudly, including the fresher ones on his chest.

"Why do I have to go to the hospital? I'm fine," Sakura protested as they walked side by side through the nearly deserted streets. "We could just go back to my apartment and take a shower, wash some of this travel dirt off."

Genma carefully didn't look at her. "You're not fine, you're still wounded. Besides, if Tsunade knew you were poisoned and I didn't bring you to the hospital, she'd beat me half to death." Now that he'd steered the conversation in a safer direction, he risked a glance at her face.

Sakura grinned impishly. "Would you mind?"

Her teasing was meant to evoke a blush, but he gave her a fond smile instead. Her quick wit made his head spin and he fought the now familiar urge to kiss her. "I would," he finally answered, leaning close to whisper. "I prefer some medical nin more than other."

"Come with me then," Sakura said when the hospital came in sight. "You're injured too."

Genma laughed. "Do you really want Tsunade-sama looking at my injuries after we spent so much time alone together? She would kill me."

Sakura paused on the steps and turned to face him. "I would probably miss you," she laughed, giving him that teasing smile that made his blood heat.

Genma leaned one shoulder against the cold stone and gazed down at her. "You may still get that opportunity. I have to go make my report to Hokage-sama."

"But I thought you knew how to handle him?" Sakura smirked and Genma resisted the urge to pull her close against him to silence her teasing. Gods, she was infuriating. After a furtive glance around, she closed the distance between them and kissed him. He was too stunned by her boldness to react before she pulled back.

"Take care of yourself, Gen," she said, turning and disappearing into the building as Genma exhaled. If Kakashi didn't kill him, it was entirely possibly that Sakura might. Maybe he could request an extended mission outside the village, somewhere far enough away to create some much needed space from both of them until this blew over. But first he had to face Kakashi, and waiting wasn't going to make that conversation any easier.

Raido and Iwashi straightened at the sight of Genma, but sensing his mood, neither spoke. Genma knocked on the double doors to the Hokage's office and barely waited for the invitation before pushing them open. He slipped into the office and shut the door behind him, gathering every ounce of his courage before raising his eyes to the man in white robes.

Kakashi was instantly on his feet, both hands pressed flat to the surface of his desk. Without speaking, Genma bowed and placed the small black scroll from his pouch on the desk between them. The silver-haired man glanced down like it might be a poisonous snake, then back up to the shinobi before him.

"The mission can be listed as a failure on my record." Genma's voice didn't betray his thoughts. He could have been talking about the weather. "It was a trap, as you suspected from the beginning. The boy was never there or they killed him before I arrived. There were thirteen enemy shinobi at the compound, none escaped." As the words washed over him, Kakashi visibly paled, then sat down hard as if his legs had given out.

Grey eyes traveled to the blood stains on Genma's flak vest. "Genma? Did you-were you able-"

"Sakura is at the hospital; a poisoned shuriken clipped her collarbone but she was able to purge most of the toxin." Genma answered and Kakashi exhaled, shoulders sagging forward in what could only be relief. "I would be surprised if she stays longer than the night, but I'm sure Tsunade-sama will keep her that long."

Kakashi nodded, standing up to remove his robe and hat to reveal the jonin attire he wore beneath. "You were injured?"

Genma shrugged, trying to ignore the way his shirt tugged at the half healed scratches. "They're nothing a trip to the hot springs can't fix. A few fractured ribs, some cuts and bruises. I've had worse."

"I'm surprised Sakura didn't heal you already. She rarely asks on missions." When Genma didn't answer, Kakashi turned to face him. "What? No snarky comment about being better with women than I am? No insinuation that you kept Sakura so busy she didn't have time to worry about your injuries? Are you feeling okay?"

"It's been a long few days and I haven't gotten much sleep," Genma finally answered with a soft laugh that sounded like a poor imitation of his usual.

Kakashi watched him for a moment. "Why don't you come to the hospital with me? You're clearly hurting, even if it's only a busted lip and whatever is wrong beneath your armor."

Genma shook his head as he followed Kakashi from the building. "Really, I just need some sleep and a shower. I'm getting too old for this type of thing."

"I'll have you reinstated to my guard duty tomorrow morning, but I want you to take take some time off. I don't know how else to thank you," Kakashi said as they walked through the dark streets.

Genma glanced over at the Hokage, then decided to take the risk. "Actually, I was thinking of seeing if you would assign me to Suna for a few months. Different scenery, a bit of a break from things." He let his voice trail off, trying and failing to come up with a reason that didn't sound suspicious.

"Did something happen, something you aren't telling me?" Kakashi didn't sound suspicious, but that didn't mean he wasn't.

"Of course not," Genma lied. "Things like this just make you think, you know? I just want some time to clear my head."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll see what I can do, Genma. I owe you for taking care of this."

"You don't owe me anything, Hokage-sama," Genma's lips curled into a grin despite the danger as Sakura ran through his mind. "It was my pleasure."


End file.
